YuGiOh! 100 Theme Writing Challenge
by ChueyButt
Summary: The rating will increase to M in later chapters. There's a link to the list for anyone who's interested, and a summary at the top of each chapter. This is strictly YAOI; don't like, don't read. First pairing: Crosshipping REVISED
1. Challenge 31: Colors

AN: I can't believe I'm doing this. Here I am, a girl can't seem to finish even the tiniest of oneshots, and I'm doing the 100 Themes Writing Challenge. I seriously don't know what's gotten into me. But, y'know what? I'm just gonna go with it! I'm going to try and stick with the original Yu-Gi-Oh in this, though I may switch over to GX or 5D's or Zexal, just to warn you. But it's going to be mostly the original, so don't turn away just yet! You might miss something good…

Link to list: forum. / community/ projects/ 913493/ (remove spaces)

Summary: Colors. So many colors.

This is all going to be YAOI, every single bit of it, so if you don't like that, you may want to leave.

The rest of you, I hope you enjoy!

Challenge 31: Colors

So many colors.

He wove his fingers silently through his lover's multi-colored hair, and wondered how it was even possible in human nature for hair to be black, blond, and violet at the same time…

"Malik?"

The crazed Egyptian looked down at the owner of the hair that stumped him so. "Yes?"

"You're awful quiet up there. It's scaring me. Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, no. I was just… thinking."

"Uh oh."

He gave the other a thwack as gentle as he could manage, making the human form of his sanity giggle.

"I'm sorry, Malik. What were you thinking about?"

"Your hair…" He continued to run his fingers through it as he continued, "Are you sure this is your natural color?"

He laughed softly again. "Yes, Malik. I'm sure I would've remembered getting it dyed."

"But it's so…" He paused in his movements, the word on the tip of his tongue, "… weird."

"Can we quit making fun of my hair now, please?" he asked playfully.

"Why? You make fun of me all the time!"

"That's just because I love you."

"Well, I do too! And you're saying I can't show it?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything, Malik." He locked eyes with his tan skinned lover and resting a calming hand on his cheek. "You worry too much. I know you love me, and you know I love you."

Malik sighed. "… How can you love me? After all I did…"

He shook his head, finally understanding. "That's in the past. I've forgiven you. And the simple fact that you regret what you did shows that you wouldn't do now what you did then. Right?"

He nodded, and smiled softly. "Yeah… Something like that."

He returned the smile and leaned up to give him a soft, chase kiss, before going back to leaning against his chest. "Can you keep playing with my hair, please? That felt good."

Malik nodded, and he continued to move his hand, letting the soft strands of multi-colored hair fall through his fingers. It was so soft, so shiny, so colorful…

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"… Do you dye your hair?"


	2. Challenge 11: 33 Percent

AN: These first couple chapters are just things I've thrown together in ten to thirty minutes, so yes, they are a little short, but I'll have longer and more descriptive ones later, I promise!

Warning: Sexual reference

Heed my warning…

* * *

Challenge 11: 33%

33%

That's about how much I expected to see him again.

And how sure I was about accepting his offer to take me out for a drink.

How reluctant I was when I did accept.

As much thought as I had put into accepting.

How enthusiastic I was when he led me to the nearest bar.

How much of the sun was left on the horizon when we went in.

How sober I was when we came back out.

How much sun had disappeared over the horizon since going in the bar.

How much I realized what I was getting myself into when he asked if I would like to come over to his place, and I accepted.

How much I actually cared.

How much I didn't want him to touch me there, or there, or there…

How far we made it to his bedroom.

How much I was quiet.

How good it didn't feel.

How hard he came, compared to how hard I came.

How long it took him to fall asleep, compared to how long it took me to fall asleep.

How confused I wasn't the next morning.

How surprised I wasn't when I realized he was already awake.

How much my heartbeat didn't speed up when he smiled at me…

33%

That's how sure I was that he loved me back. Though I fell for him 100%, anyways.


End file.
